


Be Careful What You Wish For

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Summary: Everything is the same in this Final Fantasy XV fic. But with a twist? What if Noctis "accidentally" made a wish upon Ardyn and it gets granted?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 13





	Be Careful What You Wish For

_One more wish to bring this back to normal_ Noctis thought, gritting his teeth to his thoughts. Noct sighed, taking a deep breath and nodding to himself; rethinking and makes his final wish "I wish for..."

...

Everything happened roughly 3 months ago, Noctis and his chocobros friends were up on a hike towards the trail to Malmalam Thicket in search of a specific orb for that crazed jeweler Dino Ghiranze. Swatting his breathing space from small bugs, Noct groaned as he hiked up the trails with his friends "Are we there yet?" Prompto was the first to ask to break this silence. With endless whining, Noctis breathed out in relief that they were finally at the top of the hill towards the entrance of the thicket. Upon arriving, Ignis followed behind and called out for the prince "Noct. Have you seen this hidden passage?" The Lucian Prince rose a brow and jogged his way back down to his adviser "What?" then glanced to his side to see a small narrow hidden passage. "50 gil says to explore this place?" Prompto suggested and Noctis nodded "You owe me 50 gil now" and marched towards the narrowed path.

Upon walking down the path; the four bros came to notice a small hut there. A House of Hexes. Noctis rose a brow as he walked ahead towards the steps of the little house "Hello?" He asked. Standing outside the wooden house stood a elderly lady. Prompto looked at the lady then tapped on Noct's shoulders "Doesn't she look like that lady we seen at Meldacio HQ with the other hunters?" the elderly lady heard him and chuckled a bit "I can hear you, but yes. I just so happen to be siblings with the lady there. Ezma Auburnbrie. She's my sister. My name is Kimya Auburnbrie. How might I help you?" Ignis adjusted his glasses as he crossed his arms "we're here actually to seek for a orb. Not sure how we can obtain it, though." Kimya closed her eyes as she nodded "ah yes, what sort of orb might you be looking for?" Ignis nodded and kept his gaze on her "a black diamond. From what I know of; it's relatively rare to obtain those. Might we ask if you know or spotted any?"

Going back and forth, Ignis and Kimya conversed about possible mythical stones and orbs. Meanwhile; Noctis and Prompto were checking out the statues and weird potions that were oddly displayed in the wooden cabin. Prompto stumbled upon glancing over to a strange statue. A stone statue in a form of a monkey. The blond took out his camera and shot a few pics of the money statue, only to be startled when Noctis poked his friend's shoulder "What are you doing?" Little did they know; Kimya scared both bros as she spoke "What are you both doing in here? Causing trouble, are you?" she asked. Noctis was the first to jump as he and Prompto spun around "n-no! We were just seeing these statues. And speaking of..." pointed to the monkey one "What is this statue for?" Kimya nodded her head and closed her eyes "That is a wishing statue. It may actually grant you anything you ask for." Prompto whistled and asked to take the statue in his hand. Naturally; he thought this was a neat statue, but this was kind of scary." Noctis wondered if it can actually grant him a wish, but he thought it was stupid if he said it. If he asked for it, he would later regret it. Looking down to his black ring that Ardyn once gave him, he sometimes wished he never _met_ his chancellor "I don't believe in this. I'll believe it if _I wished that I never met Ardyn_. But I don't think that'll work." What got Prompto's attention and Kimya's was that the two red stones on the monkey's eyes glowed red for a second. Kimya looked shocked and surprised "Be careful to what you ask for" Noctis rose a brow as he looked at Kimya "Why? Something dumb like that would never happen, plus I'm bound to marry Ardyn. I just have to meet him out in Cape Caeum in a few days. Why should I be careful?" Ignis sighed as he shook his head "Noct. You just asked that you've never met Ardyn. You just asked and it granted it for you." Skeptical, Noctis rolled his eyes and stepped out of the cabin "Whatever, as I said, I doubt it'll happen"

A few days later, the chocobros were out and about driving out to the Duscae region. Driving, Prompto looked up from the road and slammed his foot upon the breaks "Imperials!" With Ignis and Noctis nodding to each other, and got out of the Regalia. Fighting the Imperial soldiers, black miasma poured out of the bots and vanished into thin air. Noctis sighed as he wondered if Ardyn sent them to him as usual to eliminate him and his friends. The Prince took out his phone to check if Ardyn called or texted him but surprisingly didn't. The prince frowned as he placed his phone into his pocket "Funny... He normally would be sending me random texts or something of sending troops our way" Prompto and Ignis walked towards Noctis and shrugged "Maybe that wish actually worked?" Prompto suggested. Noctis rolled his eyes as he showed them his black promise ring "Why would it? Knowing him, he would be searching all over for me by now" Ignis glanced towards the sky and notice more imperial ships on their way "Noct. This wouldn't seem right. If he did; the chancellor would be hot on our trails by now with these ships, and frankly; His imperial ship is _not_ among us.

Cursing under his breath, Noctis whipped out his phone and dialed Ardyn's number.

Beep

Beep

beep

Gritting his teeth, Noctis hung up and went towards a dead imperial soldier "sure, he has time to send these bastards our way, he can't even answer a damned phone call?! Where is he? Gods, this is why he sometimes annoy me!"

Seeing that Noctis was in a fight of his own, Ignis out his phone and rung for Aranea. After waiting a few seconds, the Dragoon answered her phone...

_"Hello? Ah, I haven't heard from you in days, Ignis. What's up?"_

Ignis spoke back to her "this might be a bad question to ask. But have you the number for the chancellor? Noct is trying to get to him but he has no luck. Might I ask if you can provide it for me?"

Aranea paused for a moment before answering back to Ignis _"Seriously? You're asking me to give you that charmer of a chancellor's number? He is rather creepy and Gods knows what he was up do. Fine...I'll send it to you as a text._

__

After waiting 5 minutes, Ignis finally got the number for Ardyn's cell phone. Calling his phone, Ignis felt a disturbing shiver run down his spine as Ardyn answered his phone _"Hello? Oho, Surprise I'd get a call from the Adviser. Finally come to make terms with me, no?"_

Ignis sighed in a irritated way as he spoke back to the chancellor "No. I'm not calling to make terms with you and ever will. I'm calling you in behalf of Noctis. He tried calling you and you never answered your phone." Upon hearing his name, Noctis warped towards Ignis and asked who he was speaking to. Learning that Ignis got a hold of Ardyn, Noctis snatched his adviser's phone "Ardyn!" What Ardyn said next made Noctis' heart skip a bit "Who is this?" Noctis sighed and chuckled in annoyance "Real funny. You don't keep in touch with me for days and you decide to pretend not to know me? Funny. Where the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days" Ardyn's patience began to be tested as he demanded to know who he was speaking to "Whoever you may be, I have no business with _you_. Now if you don't mind, kindly let the adviser know I am in no need of causing him nor his friend any trouble today. Farewell." "Ardyn, wait-!" then hung up the call.

Noctis handed the phone back to Ignis and sighed "What the hell. He can't be serious. Damn it, I have to find him." Ignis rose a brow and Prompto joined them "Dude, where would you find him?" The Lucian prince crossed his arms and shrugged "Niflheim, maybe? Knowing he'd be there, I have a better chance finding him there than here." Prompto shook his head and looked at his best friend "Why would you do that?" Noctis looked at his friend and shook his head "because he is mine and I am his. I'll get him back to his senses."

As Noctis was prepping to leave to Niflheim, Ignis stopped him as he showed his Prince a sudden newsflash from his phone "Noct. Take a moment and look at this." Showing his phone, Noctis read that the Imperial chancellor made his appearance at Costlemark Tower. Apparently he was there to invade the land and make it Imperial territory "perfect. Then I'm going after him"

Getting outside of where Costlemark Tower was, Noctis stepped out of the Regalia and sprinted out towards the woods to find his imperial chancellor. Running for a minute, Noctis finally caught sight of his chancellor "Ardyn!" Warping towards the older male, Noctis tackled his beloved towards the grassy plain and hugged him tightly "Finally, I found you!" Ardyn groaned as he landed on the ground and had Noctis on his body "Dare I ask for you to remove yourself from me. And can I ask who you are?" Noctis frowned as he looked at Ardyn "You're kidding? It's me, Noctis! You know, the Prince of Lucis?" Ardyn blinked as he grew confused "'Lucian Prince'? Oh? Did his majesty, King Regis have a kid?" Noctis growled in annoyance and helped his chancellor stand " _funny_ , quit playing around and at least be happy to see me again." Ardyn stood and dusted his clothes off from dirt and some grass "As I said, Who are you? You're making it sound as if I know you. Now if you excuse me, I'll be back to my work." Noctis reached his hand out and immediately slid the glove off of Ardyn's hand to reveal the same black ring that was wrapped over his ring finger "If you pretend to not know who I am, then what is this?" As confused he was, Ardyn looked at his own hand then to Noctis "should I? It seems to be naught but a mere ring...What are you trying to prove?" Noctis gritted his teeth and lashed onto Ardyn's shirt collar and yanked him towards him "Damn it, stop lying!" then let go of his collar as he finally thought of something "Wait...Do you know who Ignis, Prompto and Gladio are?" Ardyn rose a brow and crossed his arms "Yes. The Adviser, gunner and loyal shield to the cursed royal family. Of King Regis." Noctis's eyes widened as he finally realized something "Oh shit..."

Noctis paced back and forth in thought "How the hell am I going to fix this now..?" then looked at Ardyn, who stood by the ruins, crossing his arms out of sheer boredom "Are you done now? I've have my tasks to do and you're clearly distracting me" Noctis sighed as he walked towards his chancellor "What can I do to make you believe me, Ardyn?" the chancellor kept his gaze on the Prince and shrugged "for starters, again, tell me your name." The prince didn't hesitate when he looked at the older male "Noctis. I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum...The Prince of Lucis”

Curious, Ardyn couldn’t help but ask more about himself and why he was after him for a while. Noctis explained himself to his chancellor and it snapped to him _that wish_ “Prompto! Damn it, he was right!” Ardyn grew confused once more and looked at the prince “what?” Taking a deep breath he explained everything to Ardyn at once “that makes no sense.” Noctis grew dumbfounded to his sudden reaction “you? Mean to have made a wish to have never met me? And that’s why you’ve been tracking me for a few days?” Then gave a toothy smirked “oh, I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to trick me into believing you, _Noctis_ , how clever of you.” Noctis frowned as Ardyn was skeptic on him. Without a second thought, Noctis took hold of Ardyn by his shoulders, yanked him forth and pressed his lips upon his chancellor’s. Giving the older male a passionate kiss. With Noctis closing his eyes for a moment as he kissed his beloved, Ardyn’s eyes widened in shock _what in Astrals name?!_ , then was let go as Noctis hugged his chancellor tightly “I’ll make it right. I promise you, Ardyn.” The only reaction the chancellor gave was that he had a disgusted and confused look on his face. He only stood still as Noctis hugged his chancellor.

Pacing back and forth outside the ruins, Noctis bit his bottom lip as he tried to make ways to make Ardyn believe him. Of who he actually is. Snapping his fingers, Noctis pointed at Ardyn “I know you can summon a daemon! Do it now!” The older male rose a brow as he kept his arms crossed and tilted his head a bit to his side as he looked at Noct “you’re joking?” The prince groaned in annoyance as he nodded slowly “yes. How would I know? Well, before, you used to send daemons my way and had them hunt me down. Isn’t that what you do?” Ardyn blinked and kept his gaze on Noctis “yes,” then points his finger to make a stable point “and wish to know what’s wrong with your request? That cursed sun is still out.” Pointing to the sky, a lovely sunset glowing in the sky “and you should know that daemons comes out during the night.” To which, Noctis glanced to the dusk sky and frowned "Yeah...You're right"

Around night time, Noctis noticed that it was dark and glanced over to the tower that stood before him and his chancellor. With the structure glowing red, Noctis whistled and walked over to his imperial lover "Hey. Want to explore this place with me?" He silenced himself as he reached down to grab Ardyn's hands into his own and gave a soft smile to lighten up his mood along with not making this situation awkward enough "I heard rumors that there is ancient structures and whatnot inside the tower. I may get lost myself, but with you, I'm sure I won't lose my way. What do you say, Ardyn?" The chancellor rose a brow and allowed the younger to hold his hands, without much word, Ardyn sighed and shrugged as he felt as if he had no other choice "If I must along for you to keep yourself stable." Noctis smiled and nodded, taking hold of his hand and dragged his chancellor along "Aren't you the one that knows a couple things of this building? If so, _Please_ teach me, Ardyn"

_At least I can spend quality time with him until I figure out what is going on with him. Again, one stupid wish _can't_ possibly be the answer as to why he acts like this towards me_

__

Growing ever so concerned for Noctis and his skeptical behavior as to why Ardyn doesn't recognize his prince, Ignis and Prompto took this chance that night to travel up towards the House of Hexes once more. Up the steep and muddy path, Ignis adjusted his glasses as he kept an eye on his phone for any updates from Noctis, while he was exploring the ruins with his beloved chancellor. Reaching the House of Hexes again, they met with Kimya, who stood outside the wooden cabin, she smiled as both bros approached her "Ah, if it isn't you boys again. How might I help you?" The elderly lady wondered as Ignis stood crossing his arms before her "Might we trouble you for a moment? I'm afraid that Noctis, our friend, may have _asked_ for a specific request and..." Kimya looked at Ignis with a rather unamused look "What did he wish for?" Ignis noticed her gaze and eternally? He couldn't blame her for her reactions to Noctis' stupidity... "He asked that he'd sometimes never asked to have met him"

Kimya rubbed her temples as she took a deep breath and took Noct's stupidity in mind "But from what we had understood, apparently he didn't mean to ask for this wish. Might I ask how he can reverse this wish?" Kimya walked back into the wooden cabin and came out holding the same monkey statue "If the boy wants to have everything back to normal, he needs to ask for two more wishes. But be warned, his final wish is his last, so he shall not mess this up."

_"What do you mean I have 2 wishes left?! Ignis, what the hell!" Noctis yelled over the phone._

"Noct, calm down. We did you the favor and asked Kimya about this. And telling you the truth, this is what she told us. It's up to you if you wish to fix everything with the chancellor, I suggest you actually take this seriously and consider thinking your next two wishes carefully. After your third wish, that's final, there's no going back on your third and final wish."

Noctis' breath hitched a bit as he stood inside the ruins with his clueless chancellor and took a slight nod "Fine...I'll think about this carefully....Thanks" then hung up the call with his adviser. After sliding his phone back into his pocket, Noctis glanced back to see Ardyn give him a snarl lo _this boy is clearly wasting my time._ Ardyn groaned to himself as he had his arms crossed over his chest and had a leg bent, resting his foot against the wall to the ruins. Noctis frowned as he stepped forth to stand before his chancellor "could you at least be happy to have me in your presence? Or you still don't believe me with my identity?" A audible chuckle escaped from the chancellor's mouth as the older male was rather unamused "once more I'll ask you, how would you expect me to know you when I have no memory of you" Noctis frowned then it clicked to him _I can wish him to remember me. But I'll have that third wish left_ he was rather in a pickle as he tried to think of something. Kicking the ground, _"I wish that you could have a feel of who I am..."_

On Ignis's side, the adviser saw that the two red gems from the monkey statue glowed for a moment "Did Noct just make a wish?", without even calling Noctis, Ignis was confident that Noct made the right choice. Now the one thing that occurred to him was his last and final wish "Don't mess this up, Noct."

Taking their time exploring the ancient ruins of Costlemark Tower, Noctis shined his flashlight down his path as he had a difficult time looking in the darkness "well, at least this is something..." he muttered to himself. Noctis slowed his pace as he turned a bit, shinning his flashlight to see if Ardyn was following along. A chill ran down his spine as he turned to see Ardyn kneeling down and petting a bomb and giving it strange names. More of which doesn't sound like their native Lucian language. But different? Noctis thought about summoning one of his blades, then realizes the daemon not harming his chancellor "ummm..." Noctis began. Ardyn looked up towards Noctis with a familiar sense to the boy "yes Noct?" The prince pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance then looked at him soon after "Wait. You can communicate with them? Oh! Maybe this daemon can join us to the depths of this tower's ruins!" the Lucian prince exclaimed _plus he called me 'Noct'...Does he recognize me? Or did my second wish come true?_ shaking his head to the idea, Noctis smiled as he approached both beings, the daemon hissed as it was going to spit fire at the prince, Ardyn shook his head as he patted its small round form "No need to harm this boy, he may be of use to us." Noctis blinked as felt as Ardyn at least got a sense who he was.

Reaching the bottom of the tower, in the center lied a functional elevator in the middle of the floor. With the daemon roaming free before then, the daemon hissed at both males and vanished "hey..." Noctis said, seeing the daemon leave, he stepped towards the elevator platform "why did it leave?" Ardyn stepped forth and took notice of the circular device that lied before them "it wanted to rejoin its fellow daemons. Think naught of it, Noct." Somehow mentioning Noct's name made him feel as he had some sort of familiarity to him. Touching the device, a red light glowed and it caught Ardyn's attention along with Noctis "what did you do, Noct?" The prince shrugged and before they knew; the floor underneath them began to move and go down "it's an actual elevator? What the hell...Isn't this place ancient?!" Ardyn rose a brow to Noct's assumption and glanced around as they were both going together "not bad~" Ardyn whistled as he looked around the room, seeing a high tech atmosphere around them "and this was here for thousands of years?" Ardyn wondered. Noctis had a poker face as he never expected to see _this_ in a ancient ruins "what the hell!" he exclaimed.

On ground level, Noctis stepped out of the elevator platform and ran his hands through his hair "I thought there was nothing but more ruins, but now there is high tech machinery here? God...Now how are we to go back?" muttering to himself, he dozed off as he continued to rant. Ardyn stood by as he held his arms crossed in a rather...thinking stance. The chancellor examined the machinery for a brief moment, even the red light glowed, exposing ancient wordings "and what are these?" he wondered. Reading them, he huffed out a bit as he began "why, it's ancient Solheim's technology" the chancellor spoke, Noctis looked over to his lover and rose a brow "ancient whose what?" " _Solheim_ "Ardyn repeated once more "I'm afraid that not much is learned about this civilization. Seems that all is forgotten with time." Ardyn and Noctis took their time exploring their surroundings, more of which, the Lucian prince stumbled upon a royal arm there. Noctis rose a brow and held his hand out to it, only to watch it rise into midair and go through him, being part of his own growing armiger "it's just here. Huh..." Noctis spoke and stepped towards Ardyn “there’s not much for the two of us can do. Should we go now?” The chancellor merely shrugged his shoulders then gave a thoughtful nod “if we must”

By the time they left the depths of the ruins, Noctis took out his phone, seeing that he had reception once more, he yawned as he saw the time on his phone “2:00AM huh? Think I’ll call it a day.” Stepping out of the tower property, Noct glanced back to his chancellor, who stood back, watching him “I don’t want to sleep alone. Can you join me, Ardyn?” The Niflheim chancellor nodded his head and walked down the path towards a nearby lake known as the Forgotten Pool. Passing by the structures, Noctis yawned as he summoned his beloved fishing pole he got a few months back "Hey, can I ask you something, Ardyn?" The chancellor rose a brow and offered a somewhat charming smile "Yes?" The prince slowed his pace as Ardyn caught up with him, loosely wrapping an arm around his "Say, if I request something... Would you be happy with the outcome of it?" Ardyn rose a brow as he looked at Noctis "What ever do you mean?" Noct frowned as they both reached the Forgotten Pool. Seeing fire flies illuminate the darken green shaded water "just, a few days back, I asked that I would've have never met you, but I was dumb enough to not know it was granted. Come a few days later, today, I finally found you, then you didn't recognize me at all. I made a second request and come to think of it, you somehow ended up recognizing me a bit. Now if I ask for something, it'll be my last wish..." Sounding uncertain, Noctis let go of Ardyn's arm and stood by the lake. Summoning his fishing pole and tossed the line into the water, in hopes to get a bite.

Crouching down behind Noctis, Ardyn cupped the prince's cheek from behind and forced his head back, looking deep within the boy's blue eyes, Noctis widening his eyes a bit, the chancellor caressed his cheeks softly with his thumbs "If you're willing to make me believe you on this, then feel free to make this request of yours. Go on." The prince smiled softly then glared at his chancellor "Kiss me first, you creepy old dude~" Earning a chuckle from the imperial chancellor, Ardyn leaned down and brushed his lips upon Noctis's, giving the boy a passionate kiss. After a moment, Noctis smiled softly as he parted from the kiss, fixing himself on Ardyn's lap and kissed his chancellor on the cheek "I can fall asleep right here. Surely, my chancellor can keep me company?" The older male huffed out a bit as he kept his arms firmly and protectively around the prince's body "Only if you want me to."

With his eye lids growing heavier and heavier, Noctis yawned as he snuggled in Ardyn's arms " _I wish everything was back to normal_ , I miss having you in my life, my chancellor." Noctis said as he fell asleep...

As dawn broke within a few hours, Noctis felt something fiddle against the tip of his nose, as if it was tickling him. Groaning in annoyance, Noctis swatted away at the object.

Again, it began to bother him

Noctis forced himself awake, only to see Ardyn looked down at him with a charming smirk "Now will my dear prince sleep all day or will he finally wake up?" Noctis groaned as he turned and buried his face into his chancellor's firm chest "Yeah yeah...I'll get up later..." After a few seconds, Noctis snapped his eyes open and parted from Ardyn for a quick second "WAIT. ' _My dear Prince_

_Earning a chuckle from the older male, Ardyn kissed the boy's head as he smirked "Dare I ask what you mean?" Noctis nuzzled his love's chest as he felt whole again "Something stupid. Don't worry too much about it, my chancellor. Just...I can't live without my one and only groom to be." Kissing Ardyn's cheek, Noctis smiled as he hadn't let go of his chancellor "Just know this, _I forever love you_ "_


End file.
